Unions Of Crazy
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set in mid-2012. Mickie James returns to WWE and quickly forms an alliance with her younger Crazy Chick counterpart AJ. Soon after, the WWE Champion joins them forming quite the power trio, but is it everything it appears? AJ/Mickie/Punk!
1. Crazy Chick Bonding

_A/N: Surprise! Morning guys, White here with another new story. This one's set in mid-2012 and focuses mainly on the two Crazy Chicks of WWE, Mickie James and AJ Lee. Enjoy the twists and turns of this one!_

Monday Night Raw was in Richmond, Virginia tonight with a sold out crowd. People were buzzing as rumors of Mickie James returning to the company. The show reached its midpoint as Mickie left her locker room and made it to the gorilla position after keeping a low profile for most of the night.

Unknown to the former five-time Women's Champion, WWE's other resident crazy chick AJ had noticed the beautiful Mickie James and was determined to know about her and was watching carefully in the shadows, waiting for her chance.

Then "Obsession" by Jim Johnston played loudly through the speakers of the arena.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me!" King yelled.

Mickie came out to the stage as if she never left, hopping and skipping, moving her arms around in a wild yet controlled manner as she moved down the ramp, touching the hands of her hometown fans, "Mickie James is here in the flesh folks. The five time Womens champion, former divas champion, is here live in her hometown!" JR declared.

"What a way to return to the WWE, JR! I can't believe we're seeing this!" King exclaimed.

Mickie raised her arms up high to the crowd as she got on the top turnbuckle, "I'm back!" She yelled loudly to the audience.

The fans erupted in cheers, not having any clue the side of Mickie they thought was history was back...

Mickie was now in the middle of the ring, clutching her microphone tightly with a smile on her face.

The fans started a welcome back Mickie chant.

"Let me start off by saying that I missed being in the WWE," Mickie James said, showing fondness for the WWE universe.

This got her a rather large babyface pop.

"Everyone is wondering, why did I come back to the WWE after all this time, what could I possibly have left to accomplish to everyone," Mickie said, bringing opinions to light.

The crowd began quietly murmuring amongst themselves seemingly wondering the same thing that Mickie was.

"I decided to make the division interesting again, because ever since I left it went downhill fast," Mickie said, fighing a smirk as she was reaching the peak of her speech.

The crowd gave a loud roar of approval, as they had high hopes for the Divas of Doom storyline, but much like Nexus it eventually flopped horribly.

"The Divas of Doom. Beth Phoenix and Natalya were supposed to save the Divas division but guess what? They were buried by mediocre, talentless divas like Kelly Kelly for instance," Mickie said bluntly.

Despite Kelly being a babyface, the hometown crowd couldnt help but applaud Mickie.

"Kelly, you're a nice girl but the fact that you beat two of some of the best divas I ever wrestled with by pure luck is just wrong. I'm looking forward to wrestling against you but you're not even the worst offender. That role goes to Alicia Fox," Mickie said, turning her focus to the newly pushed diva.

The crowd roared loudly with approval as the mention of Alicia elicited You can't wrestle chants from the Richmond crowd.

Mickie nodded, glad that her fans were in agreement with her, "The difference between Alicia and Kelly is that I can respect Kelly because she at least **TRIES** to wrestle unlike Alicia who botches every other move, has no charisma, and is an injury waiting to happen. Yet she still gets a push, not Natalya, not Tamina, this useless cow pretending to be a diva gets a push," Mickie declared.

The crowd was in an absolute uproar of cheers now as Mickie's speech had seriously fired them up.

Mickie grinned wickedly, using the fans cheers as fuel for her, "Alicia this company would be better without you and even if it means I have to break bones, pull your damn hair out, and shorten my career or yours I will put you in your place," She said coldly, finishing with an evil smile.

Before the crowd could react to Mickie, Let's Light It Up hit heralding the arrival of AJ as the crazy chick as CM Punk had dubbed her, skipped her way to the ring.

Mickie's eyes zeroed in on AJ, taking in the sight of her skipping down to the ring with interest.

As soon as AJ got in the ring, she began skipping around Mickie, much like she had with Kane.

Mickie still kept a blank face, watching AJ skip around her. She smirked as soon as she realized just why was this crazy chick in her ring.

AJ giggled, turning Mickie around and shocking the Richmond crowd as she kissed Mickie full on the lips.

Mickie accepted the kiss, even kissing AJ back, just to give the crowd a bigger reaction.

The crowd let out a loud surprised gasp.

"Don't adjust your TV's folks, Mickie James and AJ are kissing in the middle of the ring!" JR exclaimed.

"This is like 2005 all over again!" King yelped in excitement.

Mickie slowly broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at AJ.

AJ smirked cutely at Mickie.

Mickie giggled at AJ, holding her wicked smile.

Before Mickie or AJ could do anything else, the familiar static synonymous with Cult of Personality hit as the WWE Champion CM Punk strolled to the ring, an amused smirk on his face.

Mickie smirked back at Punk and mouthed, "What are you looking at?"

Punk chuckled as he stepped through the ropes. "AJ, I know I told you I dig crazy chicks, but I didn't expect Mickie to be as crazy as you." He joked.

"We are the craziest chicks in the history of the WWE, after all. It only makes sense if we...get together sometime," Mickie said, looking at AJ with manic desire in her eyes.

"Now...where does that put me?" Punk asked, a coy grin on his face.

"Good question," Mickie giggled, "You may be able to handle one crazy chick on your arm but I'm not so sure about two." She challenged with a sly smile.

"I've handled AJ just fine girl." Punk chuckled, shrugging.

"So I guess you think you can take another?" Mickie asked with a little smile.

"Yeah I can." Punk smirked.

AJ smirked back at Punk, clearly scheming something.

Mickie nodded and smiled, "Then lets leave."

Punk left the ring first and AJ was about to follow him...

Mickie gently grabbed AJ by the hand and softly said, "Wait."

The younger crazy chick looked at Mickie. AJ had been a big fan of Mickie's growing up, but she never thought she'd get the chance to work with her.

"I got a plan on how we can wrap Punk around our fingers," Mickie said wickedly.

To be continued...


	2. Planning And Crazy Chick Love

_Last Time_

_Before Mickie or AJ could do anything else, the familiar static synomous with Cult of Personality hit as the WWE Champion CM Punk strolled to the ring, an amused smirk on his face._

_Mickie smirked back at Punk and mouthed, "What are you looking at?"_

_Punk chuckled as he stepped through the ropes. "AJ, I know I told you I dig crazy chicks, but I didn't expect Mickie to be as crazy as you." He joked._

_"We are the craziest chicks in the history of the WWE, after all. It only makes sense if we...get together sometime," Mickie said, looking at AJ with manic desire in her eyes._

_"Now...where does that put me?" Punk asked, a coy grin on his face. _

_"Good question," Mickie giggled, "You may be able to handle one crazy chick on your arm but I'm not so sure about two." She challenged with a sly smile._

_"I've handled AJ just fine girl." Punk chuckled, shrugging. _

_"So I guess you think you can take another?" Mickie asked with a little smile._

_"Yeah I can." Punk smirked. _

_AJ smirked back at Punk, clearly scheming something._

_Mickie nodded and smiled, "Then lets leave."_

_Punk left the ring first and AJ was about to follow him... _

_Mickie gently grabbed AJ by the hand and softly said, "Wait."_

_The younger crazy chick looked at Mickie. AJ had been a big fan of Mickie's growing up, but she never thought she'd get the chance to work with her._

_"I got a plan on how we can wrap Punk around our fingers," Mickie said wickedly._

_End Flashback_

AJ smirked deviously. "Your as crazy as you were with Trish. Keep talkin'." She giggled sinisterly.

"Not here though." Mickie said, glancing at the cameras, "Somewhere more private."

AJ nodded and skipped out of the ring to catch up with the WWE Champion, smiling innocently.

Mickie followed AJ out of the ring to catch up with Punk as well, smirking all the while.

Punk posed for the crowd, totally unsuspecting of what Mickie was scheming.

Mickie posed with Punk, drawing more cheers

AJ stood off to the side, a creepy look in her eyes.

A cameraman signaled to them, letting them know that they were heading to commercial

AJ smirked towards Mickie as a signal that this was their chance to get away from Punk and plan.

Mickie nodded, following AJ away from Punk.

"We'll be right back Punk, we just wanna discuss for our match tonight." AJ said sweetly.

"All right AJ, I'll be in my locker room if ya need me." Punk replied as he headed off.

Once Punk was out of sight, AJ giggled deviously. "Too easy."

"Yeah." Mickie smiled, walking with AJ until they found a remote corner near some crates.

"All right, you've been through this before with Trish, by the way how'd that go?" AJ giggled a little crazily.

"It could've gone better. She didn't like my...wild side." Mickie said, with a chuckle,

"Well why didn't she, I find it soo sexy.." AJ purred. It was painfully obvious she was madly in love with Mickie James..

Mickie blushed at AJ's declaration, feeling her heart flutter with love for the younger Crazy Chick. "I tried to show her my affections and my love, she just seemed too cold to care." Mickie admitted, before shrugging. Trish Stratus was her past, while AJ was her present and future...

"Well I don't Mickie. I care about you. Us crazy chicks need each other don't we?" She cooed.

"We sure do," Mickie smiled at her, caressing AJ's cheek.

AJ kissed her passionately, running her hand through Mickie's hair.

Mickie kissed AJ back, holding her close.

"So, what's your plan you crazy psycho?" AJ giggled playfully.

"It involves us, dominating the divas division, using Punk's clout for our gain." Mickie answered with a wicked smile

"I don't quite understand." AJ answered sweetly. She was as much of a manipulator as Mickie but this was all new to her.

"I'll explain. We know how famous Punk is right?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." AJ agreed.

"My suggestion is that we associate ourselves with Punk on a closer level, not just in matches but in interviews and conferences, letting people know that we are with him." Mickie said, barely containing her glee.

"So your saying we act as though we're his girlfriends to..." AJ started, wanting Mickie to finish.

"Raise our status in the WWE both on and off screen." Mickie finished, a wicked grin breaking out on the Virginia diva's face.

"Then no one can stop us. Not even Trish if she were to make a comeback." AJ grinned wickedly.

"Thats right." Mickie said giggling with glee. She knew her plan was ingenious and was thrilled her fellow Crazy Chick and protege was loving the idea as well.

"Your so bad Mickie..it makes me shiver.." AJ giggled as well.

"I know I'm bad, and you love me for it." Mickie giggled.

"You better believe it." AJ smirked.

"So now that we've gone over the plan, what else do you want to do in this dim, intimate corner of the arena?" Mickie purred. It was obvious she wanted to mark AJ as her hers and hers alone.

"Micks..what are you thinking?" AJ cooed.

"This." Mickie said, kissing AJ softly on her lips, holding her close.

AJ moaned softly, giving into the kiss easily.

Mickie rubbed AJ's back within the kiss, wanting to make her feel as wonderful as possible.

"Mmm...oh Mickie..." AJ moaned.

Mickie's hands moved lower, cupping AJ's tight butt whle slipping her tongue into AJ's mouth within the kiss.

AJ moaned louder, leaning her head back a little on reflex so Mickie could explore deeper.

Mickie rubbed AJ's butt, tasting every corner of AJ's mouth.

"Mickie...oh god...please...mark me as yours." AJ begged.

Mickie smiled, moving her lips to AJ's neck and sucking a spot deeply, giving her a hickie.

AJ moaned loudly in pleasure.

"You're mine." Mickie purred, sucking AJ's earlobe, squeezing her butt sensually. She wanted to feel and touch every inch of AJ's beautiful lithe form.

AJ let out a whimper of arousal, clearly wanting more.

Mickie placed one hand between AJ's legs rubbing her concealed pussy, "Is this what you want?" She cooed.

AJ nodded softly, looking up into Mickie's eyes, a cute and innocent look on her face.

Mickie smiled, pulling off AJ's shorts and throwing them to the side, licking her lips at the sight of her womanhood.

"Like it?" AJ cooed innocently. It was already wet with arousal.

"Yes." Mickie smiled, placing one finger deep in it.

AJ squealed in pleasure. She'd never felt better in her life than in this very moment.

Mickie grinned, stroking AJ's hair whle fingering her, moving the one finger in and out quickly.

"More Mickie...please.." AJ begged. Mickie James was her drug and AJ was hopelessy addicted to her, madly in love.

Mickie placed another finger in AJ's pussy, fingering it faster.

AJ moaned as her body involuntarily shuddered as she looked up at Mickie with innocently psychotic adoration in her eyes. "Oh Mickie..." AJ whispered in bliss.

Mickie licked AJ's lips, hearing the wet sounds coming from her slit while she fingered her.

"Mickie James..." AJ murmured, using the veteran diva's full name.

"Yes?" Mickie purred, licking AJ's lips while still fingering her.

"You are the greatest woman in the entire universe.." AJ whispered, unknowingly mirroring what her mentor said to Trish Stratus 7 years earlier.

Mickie immediately remembered saying this to Trish herself. It lit a fire in her heart, as if giving her psychotic side even more strength. She used her free hand to squeeze AJ's ass, "You're damn right I am." She growled in a soft sensual whisper.

AJ moaned softly. "Mickie...I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too AJ." Mickie smiled at her. She'd never felt closer to someone since Trish herself.

AJ hugged her close, not noticing the manic look in Mickie's eyes.

Mickie grinned wickedly at AJ. She clearly had something sinister in mind for the petite bombshell.

AJ looked up at her, a cute smirk on her face. "What is it Mickie?"

"Starting tomorrow I will show you how to be really crazy." Mickie smirked. Her brown eyes danced with devilish glee. It was clear that this plan had been several years in the making and now AJ and her were going to finally culminate it.

"Whattya mean baby?" AJ asked innocently.

"Being crazy is more than just skipping around adnd craving attention. It's physical actions as well. Since you are with the last crazy chick I will teach you how to be crazier than before." Mickie said.

"Ya think you still got it?" AJ challenged, a playfully devious smirk on her face.

"I sure do." Mickie smirked back, accepting the challenge, "I'll show you how to really be crazy." She replied with a maniacal giggle.

"Bring it on, but first, finish me please...make me yours sexually Mickie." AJ moaned.

Mickie smiled, placing a third finger in AJ's pussy and started fingering her fast.

"Oh God, Mickie! I'm so close!" AJ screamed.

"Come for me AJ." Mickie grinned, loving how wet AJ's pussy was getting.

AJ moaned loudly as she came.

Once AJ was done Mickie sucked and licked AJ's juices from her fingers, purring all the while.

"How was that for a crazy chick?" AJ smirked.

"Excellent, I liked it." Mickie smirked back deviously.

They had just consumated their relationship, but it was clear that this was just the calm before the storm...

To be continued...


	3. Seeds Of Doubt?

_Last Time_

_"Starting tomorrow I will show you how to be really crazy." Mickie smirked. Her brown eyes danced with devilish glee. It was clear that this plan had been several years in the making and now AJ and her were going to finally culminate it._

_"Whattya mean baby?" AJ asked innocently._

_"Being crazy is more than just skipping around adnd craving attention. It's physical actions as well. Since you are with the last crazy chick I will teach you how to be crazier than before." Mickie said._

_"Ya think you still got it?" AJ challenged, a playfully devious smirk on her face._

_"I sure do." Mickie smirked back, accepting the challenge, "I'll show you how to really be crazy." She replied with a maniacal giggle._

_"Bring it on, but first, finish me please...make me yours sexually Mickie." AJ moaned._

_Mickie smiled, placing a third finger in AJ's pussy and started fingering her fast._

_"Oh God, Mickie! I'm so close!" AJ screamed._

_"Come for me AJ." Mickie grinned, loving how wet AJ's pussy was getting._

_AJ moaned loudly as she came._

_Once AJ was done Mickie sucked and licked AJ's juices from her fingers, purring all the while._

_"How was that for a crazy chick?" AJ smirked._

_"Excellent, I liked it." Mickie smirked back deviously._

_They had just consumated their relationship, but it was clear that this was just the calm before the storm..._

_End Flashback_

"Shall we go entertain Punk?" AJ offered cutely.

"Yes lets go." Mickie nodded.

"I almost feel bad for what we're gonna do, almost." AJ cackled softly. It was quite obvious she was all-in on their scheme.

"Me too, almost." Mickie grinned, walking down the hall with her.

"I mean Punk is pretty cute and sexy, and I owe him for helping me get over that bastard Daniel Bryan, but it's fun acting lovesick and stringing him along on my whim." AJ smirked.

"Yeah I remember watching you when you were dating Danny, that goatfaced jerk." Mickie said.

AJ burst into a fit of innocently psychotic giggling. "Oh God, every time someone calls him goatface, I can't help but smile at Punk in my head. The guy's a genius when it comes to making silly stuff sound cool."

"I know right?" Mickie grinned. "He can make watching paint dry exciting." She giggled crazily.

"True, but the one thing he can't do is go more than 2 hours without a Pepsi in his hand." AJ giggled, playing on Punk's love of Pepsi.

"Agreed. He's probably drinking one right now." Mickie giggled.

"Yeah I bet. You were in TNA awhile right? How's Jeff doing?" AJ asked, referring to the younger of the Hardy brothers, Jeff Hardy. Growing up AJ had a childhood crush on the Charismatic Enigma as his matches were always thrilling to her because of all of the high-risk moves Jeff would take.

"Well he's doing alright, he's totally clean now and he's living it up as a main event wrestler." Mickie answered.

"Oh that's great news. Whenever Jeff got into drug trouble, I'd have trouble sleeping for at least a week." AJ admitted shyly.

"Yeah I don't know anyone who didn't feel sorry for Jeff when he got in trouble." Mickie said.

"Well Punk was pretty brutal to him in their feud a few years ago." AJ reasoned.

"Yeah but it was one of Punk's best feuds though and I'm sure Jeff didn't mind in the spirit of entertainment." Mickie noted.

"Good point." AJ agreed as they arrived at Punk's locker room.

Punk just got done talking on his phone when he saw Mickie and AJ arrive, "Hey ladies, I was wondering when you'd come back." Punk said warmly.

"Hey Punk." AJ giggled innocently, skipping over to the WWE Champion.

"Hey babe." Punk said, holding AJ close. Mickie skipped over to Punk as well and Punk held her too, sharing the love.

AJ innocently pecked Punk on the cheek. "Love you Punk." She said sweetly.

Punk kissed her back on the cheek. "Love you too AJ." Mickie smiled at Punk, placing a hand gently on his chest, showing affection while still knowing her place.

"So have anything planned for tonight baby?" AJ cooed.

"Not at the moment." Punk admitted, open to suggestions.

"Why not head to the hotel and just kick back awhile?" AJ suggested.

"No problem with that." Punk nodded. He was fine relaxing with his two beauties.

"Then let's go." AJ grinned.

Punk led AJ to his motorcycle while Mickie went into her truck.

"Nice bike." AJ giggled.

"Thanks babe." Punk said, tossing AJ a helmet.

"So what kind of bike is it? I'm not much on motorcycles." AJ giggled.

"A custom designed Harley Straightedge." Punk grinned, posing by the bike, showing off the white, black, and red bike that had his trademark logo on it.

"Wow..must've cost a fortune." AJ smiled, marveling in its beauty.

"It did." Punk nodded. "But it was all worth it."

"If it makes you happy then I'm happy babe." AJ cooed.

"Good." Punk said smiling as he put on his helmet "Now hop on." He chuckled, getting on his bike.

AJ beamed at him as she climbed on.

Punk turned the bike on and revved it a little, showing off it's power.

"Nice, ya show-off." AJ teased lightly.

Punk grinned, slowly leading the cycle out of the parking lot with Mickie safely behind them in her truck.

AJ looked up at Punk sweetly. Deep down she felt a tiny twinge of regret, but she wanted to get ahead in the business and if using Punk was the fast track, then so be it.

Punk cruised down the street, enjoying the ride with AJ. Even though he also had Mickie James on his arm his heart lied with AJ. He cared for her, appreciated her, he loved her and as far as he was concerned she was his main girl.

"We almost there baby?" AJ asked cutely.

"Yeah we're almost there." Punk replied

"That's good, cuz I wanna cuddle." AJ cooed innocently.

Punk blushed lightly. "I wanna cuddle too." He said they drived steadily through some green lights.

"You mean that?" AJ asked softly.

"Yes I do." Punk answered honestly.

AJ smiled at him. She knew she couldn't be too serious with Punk for her and Mickie's scheme to work, but she did genuinely like the Straight-Edge Savior. She wondered what Mickie's feelings about Punk were.

As Mickie drove safely behind Punk and AJ she had quite a few thoughts running her head. She liked Punk but she had her attention and her affections focused on AJ and even though they have mutual love and desire for each other she wondered, what if AJ was more interested in Punk over her? What if Punk found out he was being used, but all of those thoughts were just that, thoughts. She had equal love with AJ and confidence in their plan.

"Your a very sweet man Punk." AJ cooed. _'Too bad I have to use you.'_ She thought smirking out of Punk's sight.

Punk pulled up outside the hotel, parallel parking. Mickie parked safely behind him.

The happy trio was ready to kick back and relax.

To be continued...


End file.
